The technology of forming an oriented oxide thin film on a metal tape is the most advanced technology in the field of the second generation superconductors. In thin film formation technologies related to semiconductors and hard disks, in general, the film formation temperature is mostly as low as 400° C. or less. Thus, for instance, in film formation based on sputtering, particles impinging on the base material are not given energy enough to bind to other particles at the atomic level. Hence, in semiconductor and other technical fields, there are few cases discussed in terms of the in-plane orientation degree indicating the orientation texture.
On the other hand, in the film formation technology for yttrium-based (including lanthanoids) oxide superconductor formed at approximately 800° C., the formed oxide layer needs to be oriented at the atomic level. Thus, the film formation temperature is as high as 600-800° C., and the in-plane orientation degree is discussed in this technical field. It is the technical field of oxide superconductor that requires the highest orientation in the current thin film technology.